


Like Lasers

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Sanders Wars could work too but Star Sides sounds better), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how to tag :), Ive never seen star wars, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, STAR SIDES, Sanders Sides Star Wars AU, Someone stop me, Thomas Sanders' Friends - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, but i have no idea what im doing, logicality - Freeform, lots of injuries and violence so stay safe!, mkay im done, my dad and brother are big fans, oh my gosh i love it, thomas sanders - Freeform, wait I have an idea, what if we call it, ya know whats funny?, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ROAST ME IF YOU SEE A TYPO COWARDS.





	Like Lasers

**Author's Note:**

> ROAST ME IF YOU SEE A TYPO COWARDS.

“Commanders Log, day 182.  
I think I’m going to die here. This ship feels like it’s going no-where. We’ve been travelling for exactly half a year now, and the whole crew is slowly drifting into madness. Logan has been ‘coping’ really well, but we don’t know what’s going on in his head. Not even Emile can crack him, and he’s the official therapist on this god-forsaken ship. We decided to reset our location six weeks ago. We’re heading to Utapau in the Tarabba sector. Which just so happens to be _even farther away from our original location_! Our right engine is close to failing because of the damage it sustained in the attack. We have people trying to fix that as I speak. I hope something, anything, interesting happens soon, for the whole crew’s sake.  
Roman Prince,  
End log”

I shut my communicator and let out the sigh I had been suppressing for days. I barely have enough time to make logs anymore. Being the commander on a star ship is demanding. I miss my friends; I miss my family. Even though my home is being taken over by The Empire, I would do anything to go back there. Anything except not finish my mission. Letting out another sigh, I pack up my things and make my way down to the bridge. I can feel a slight shift in the air, like everything has tilted slightly to the left. The skin beside my left ear is tingling painfully. I reach out and touch it, but it only makes it sting worse. I manage to ignore it. Out of pure anticipation, I grip the handle of my laser tightly, searching for some form of comfort. I arrive at the bridge. Everything is quiet except the occasional beeping sounds coming from a panel nearby, alerting us that our right engine is in critical condition. A handful of people are shuffling around, each with their own tasks to do and problems to solve. Speaking of tasks… “Logan?” I say, breaking the deafening silence.

As usual, Logan appears out of no-where, his little droid, not far behind, “Yes?”  
Nothing about Logan was out of the ordinary. His glasses, impeccably straight. His hair slicked back with just the right amount of gel. His piercing, dark-blue eyes complimented his almond-coloured skin. He is very handsome, and he scares the shit out of me sometimes.

“Jesus, Logan! Stop doing that!” I yell, clutching my heart. 

Logan raises an eyebrow, “You wanted to see me?” He says. The annoyance in his tone was almost tangible. Logan never really was one for dramatic outbursts. 

I bring myself up to face him eye-to-eye (which is very hard because he is TALL), “Oh, uh… yes actually. Well, we’ve been travelling for half a year now- “

“Or approximately four-thousand, three-hundred and sixty-eight hours” Ah, good old Logan. Never misses a chance to boast about his intelligence.

“Yes, well, due to the state of the engine, I was wondering if-“But I was cut off by a sudden, loud, repetitive beeping noise. Both of us jumped and I looked around for the source of the noise. It was when I saw the red, flashing lights that I realised that it was the emergency alarms.

_Shit!_

“Roman!” Logan hissed, “Go!”

“Uh, right!” I rush over and sit on the left side of the pilot. The Commanders emergency position. “Thomas! Status!” I yell.

“The right engine has finally shut down completely! It’s thrown us way of course!” I can barely hear him over the roar of the alarms. “What should we do Commander?!”

I don’t know. What should we do? I can hardly think over these damn alarms. I don’t even know if we will survive this. Our engine was badly damaged when we ran into a fleet of imperial fighters. That was what made us change our course the first time. The sound of Thomas’ panicked yells pulled me back into reality. “Commander!? What should we do!?” I look around at the crew, at how much they are panicking. I look at Logan. Fear is etched into his refined features. This unsettles me. He’s never scared. Every single member of the crew lies in the palm of my hand. One wrong decision could have disastrous consequences. I have always been terrible at making quick decisions. I shouldn’t do anything. But I have to.

I shake myself out of the daze, “Are we able to pull off a hyperspace jump?!”

The shock of the course of action we are taking registers on Thomas’ face “Now!?”, He yells in surprise. 

“Yes now!”

“It’s not impossible!” 

That’s all I needed to hear, “Calculator watch!” I turn to look at Logan who rolls his eyes in response. A clear statement of Are you seriously making up nicknames even though we are about to die? Or at least, something like that.

“Yes Commander!?”, He yells at me.

“What is the nearest planet from our location!?”

Logan glances at his screen, and I catch a brief glimpse of reluctancy pass over his face “Are you sure you want to know!?”

“Hmm, let me think! Uh, yes!”, I half-scream at him.

“Tatooine”, He says it normally, but he might as well have screamed it. The word bounces around in my head, echoing over and over. I push down unpleasant memories and focus on the moment.

“Alright! Talyn!” I shout out to our best pilot.

“Yes Commander?!” They shout back, uncertain.

“Set a course for Tatooine! I want you to fly there and then get us down to the surface and land on the outskirts of one of the outer-rim territories!” I yell without hesitation. Logan looks at me with a bewildered expression.

“Of course! Putting in the coordinates now!” Talyn’s facial feature shift into fear and dread. I couldn’t blame them. They have to pilot a ship in hyperspace with one engine, and then land it on a planet that they are not familiar with, without any casualties, with the alarms blaring in their ears and red, flashing lights distracting them. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

“To your stations and hold onto something!!” I yell at the crew, who move on command, each grabbing onto a stable surface near their position.

I can hear Talyn’s sharp, panicking breaths over the alarms. When I glance over, I see flickers of pure fear dance over their neon blue eyes. I grip their arm tightly, feeling it tense up, then relax slightly, “You can do this! We’re counting on you!”

“Right!” They yell, clearly feigning confidence. They grip the thrusters tightly and start to shift them around. Piloting is like an artform. It’s mesmerising, watching them, flicking all the right switches, pushing all the right buttons, eyes dancing left and right, up and down, making sure they have enough altitude before switching into hyperdrive. In a flash of blinding light, I feel myself being pushed back into my chair. My lungs feel tight and winded. Talyn flicks another switch and everything is set back to normal. I gratefully suck in a big lungful of air. The alarms are still blaring in our ears. When I turn to look at the crew, I can see how relived they all look, but for Talyn, the hardest part is yet to come.

Talyn shifts us out of hyperdrive and I let out a tense breath, “There it is,” They say quietly, “Tatooine” I turn around and there it is indeed. A place were slaves were common and expected. A place of criminals. A place where I have lost family. I shudder as a ripple of loathing and grief runs down my spine. To distract myself, I ask Thomas for the status of our engine. His response is not at all good, “I can’t be certain at this point, but I think we sustained some serious damage!”

I hear Talyn’s breathing begin to pick up speed again, if they keep panicking, they won’t be able to fly the ship properly, and the entire crew could die, “Don’t worry. Just keep flying” I tell them. They fake a smile and I know that my words did not help. I wish I could call for Emile to help them, but he is down in the bunkers, probably trying to keep the other crew members calm.

 _ **They could be dead,**_ A nasty voice in my head whispers to me, _**The other engine could have overheated from the pressure of hyperdrive and then they would all be dead and that means we’re next**_

_Don’t. Don’t say that_

_**It’s true** _

 

I push the thought out of my mind. Now is not the time. I watch as Talyn shakily directs us towards the planet’s surface. I hear a familiar buzzing sound by my ear. At first, I think it’s the alarms but when I look over, I find that it’s Logan’s little robot, Pequeña, flying beside my ear. I give a sort of half-smile and allow it to land on my palm. We were fifteen when Logan came running up to me, a grin on his face and a droid in his hand. For weeks I couldn’t get over the fact that he had succeeded to create a functioning android. Because he could build these droids was part of the reason, he got his current position in the crew. He has a long and complicated title, but everyone calls him the Main Techie (much to his annoyance). It’s his job to oversee all of the tech-and-IT related things on the ship and (more often than not) to fix and build things for the ship and its crew. I remember when Logan tried to name the droid #6p50 but I refused to give the little guy such a boring title. So, I kept calling it Pequeña, which means small in Spanish. It started as a joke, but soon, it became his official name. 

It took a little while before I realised that a tiny voice was coming from Pequeña. A human voice. I hastily lean down so I can hear what it’s saying more clearly. The voice that I’m greeted with is that of Emile, “Roman. Could you place Pequeña next to Talyn’s ear?” 

What? Place it next to Talyn’s ear? Why would I do that? I think about it for a moment before realising that Emile has a droid of his own and that could monitor and communicate through the droids. He is trying to help Talyn! “Fantastic idea Emile!” I carefully pick Pequeña up and place it on Talyn’s shoulder. They turn to look at me, a confused expression spreading across their face.

“Eyes on the planet Talyn”, Emile says kindly. I catch a glimpse of understanding flash across their features before they turn back to face the nearing surface of Tatooine, “Relax your grip. Take deep breaths. Do you know the four-seven-eight method?” Talyn gives a tense nod of their head, “Alright, do it with me. In for four… hold for seven… out for eight. Good. Now let’s do that again. Don’t stop looking at the planet” Emile was speaking slowly and his voice was very soothing. I always admired the fact that he could make even the most troubled crew member feel at ease. I can already see the muscles in Talyn’s body begin to relax and hear their breathing slow down to a normal pace. Everything seemed like it was going to be okay. Until I felt a jolt of force and heard the unforgiving snap of metal. The engine had fallen off! The ship was off balance and spirally out of control. I felt myself get thrown back onto the floor and I heard Logan cry out in pain. I tried to turn to reach him but I couldn’t move. Talyn was the only one who remained seated. I could hear Emile’s urgent voice above all of the noise, “Talyn, just keep flying”

“What happened!?” They yelled hysterically, “What do I do!?”

“Keep flying! Everyone will be okay, just don’t take your hands off the thrusters,” I watched Talyn pull them self together and I felt a rush of pride to have such a brave pilot on board, “You need to land on one of the sand dunes so it will break our fall. Take the ship in as slow as you can” I saw Talyn shift the thrusters. We slowed down a bit, but not enough for a safe landing.

“That’s all I can do!” Talyn cried

“Then get ready for a hard landing!” Emile yelled back

“Everyone put your hands over your head and brace for impact!” My voice boomed out across the bridge. I looked up at one of the dials and saw that we were losing altitude fast. I closed my eyes, brought my hands up to my ears and waited for the blow. 

The was a huge crash and screams echoed through the bridge. I was thrown up to the ceiling and then back down and up and down. I thought it would never end. I thought I would die. The ship rolled to a stop and I crashed to the floor for the last time. I got up slowly, testing each limb for injury. Besides a handful of potential bruises and a shallow cut beside my left ear, I was relatively unharmed. I wish I could say the same for the rest of the crew. As I look around I see many different injuries, ranging in seriousness. Three crew members didn’t get up. I feel a flash of fear as I realise that Logan is one of them. Without a moment’s hesitation, I rush over to his side. He’s alive, but badly injured. He has a gash running down his left side and his right arm sticks out at an odd angle. There are many deep cuts on his face and legs and his breathing is sharp and ragged. I can’t pick him up at this stage, and there isn’t anything I can do for him without the nurse. I turn and spot one of the thrusters on the floor. With a jolt, I remember Talyn. I turn to look at them, fearing the worst, but they literally got out of there without a scratch. Their multi-coloured hair was thrown around so much that it stood on end, and their shocked expression only added to how comical they looked. But now is not the time for laughter. An agonised gasp hits my ears and I turn to see our co-pilot Valerie leaning over one of the bodies on the floor. Tears are streaming down her face as she weakly wipes blood from a cut on the persons face. I shuffle closer and realise that the person on the floor is Adri, the nurse on board. I see the panic flash in Valerie’s eyes and hear her whispering softly, “No, no, no. Not my Adri” I feel grief pool up in my stomach and harden like stone when I look at Adri’s still chest. No. She can’t be dead. She is the best nurse we have. She is only twenty-seven. She is engaged to Valerie. With a jolt I realise that I will no longer be able to say she is anything anymore. From now on, she is tragically was. I sink down and put my hands over my head, like we did when we were about to crash. I failed them. I failed everyone. I was supposed to keep them safe. I was supposed to make the right decision. But now Adri is gone. Adri, who always had time to listen. Adri, who would record the reports so I didn’t have to. Adri, who gave everyone nicknames until she earned one herself. She was our Adri-corder. And now, she’s dead, and it’s all my fault. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see Thomas standing there, a jagged cut barely missing his hazel eye and running down the left side of his face.

“We need to get everyone off the ship” He says softly, “It’s too dangerous to stay here”

I nod and shakily get up and crouch down near Valerie, “We need to leave now, but we can’t leave her body. She deserves a proper burial” My voice is shaking and my heart aches at the thought of her being buried in such an awful place, but there’s nothing we can do about it. 

Valerie nods her head, “Could you help me carry her?” She whispers, “I don’t want to do it alone” 

I feel a flash of panic at the thought of leaving Logan in the state he’s in. I look back at him and see his half-closed, unfocused eyes following me, “He’ll be fine Roman” Thomas says comfortingly “We’ll make sure he gets medical attention” 

I hesitate for a moment, then nod, “Make sure that Talyn’s okay too. And take care of Terrence-“ I look at the other person who did not get up, “He had a nasty fall” 

Valerie gets up and I hear her draw in a shaky breath, “Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask her quietly

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me”

I smile at her softly, pretending to be re-assured, “Okay then. Let’s go” Slowly and carefully, we pick Adri up, with me grabbing her legs and Valerie, her arms. She is so unnaturally light, and we move her with ease. 

I see the truth dawn on the crews faces as we pass them. A few of them gasp and bury their faces in their hands or jacket. Some break out into silent tears. Most just stare quietly, looking on helplessly. No-one offers to help carry her. 

We manage to push our way outside to the barren land. The temperature had seemed to have jumped 20 degrees. We move a fair distance away from the ship and into the deep sand where Emile and the rest of the crew that wasn’t on the bridge, had already made their way over to. Emile’s face lights up when he sees us. He rushes over only to stop dead in his tracks when he spots Adri, “Oh” He says quietly. Tears begin to form in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away with a shaky hand, “Oh” Emile seemed lost for words. He had always been very close to Adri. I expect him to drop to the floor in his grief, or curse the winds for his loss, but instead, he turns to Valerie and pulls her in for a lingering embrace, “I’m so sorry. She really was a beautiful woman” Valerie lets out a dry sob and buries her head in Emile’s shoulder. Groaning sounds echo from the exit and I turn to see Logan and Terrence being carried out of the ship. They were supported by five crew members, one of them being Talyn. The two men were carried out and gently placed on the ground. When they finished, I open my mouth to thank Talyn for their incredible piloting performance, but they won’t respond to my calls and they keep avoiding my eyes. Confusion and hurt locks into place as I turn back to the crew and attempt to settle the ever growing uneasiness that has rested upon us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this sucks, byeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> (roast me if you see a typo)
> 
> ((constructive criticism is appreciated))


End file.
